Shoot me, kill me Love me
by derherher
Summary: "I'm serious." He musters up his courage, not that he hasn't been doing it all this time, confessing his feeling is no easy task. By the way the older girl in front of him widens her eyes, confirms the girl has finally realized he isn't merely joking around. Pairing inside: Mi Nam & Moon Young.


**First time writing a fic for this series. **

**Beware of OOC**

**I.. couldn't help myself after realizing Mi Nam resembles Aomine from kurobasu. Haha~ Hope you can enjoy this not so short drabble.**

* * *

Moon Young has worked her ass off to improve her agility and strength, just so she can get on Queen's level. It's an extremely challenging and exhausting goal, what with the diet she has to go through as well, as if hours and hours of hard and focused training isn't enough to drain her every last drop of her energy out.

Although the midget Dal Dal is admittedly good..no.. _outstanding_ at cooking. Her home made meals are like a jug of water in the hot dehydrating dessert. She always finds herself unable to resist her foods, even her steamed broccoli, which looked disgusting because they look like tiny old giant trees, but damn how they taste so sweet it's enough to make her drool just thinking about it.

Dal Dal's foods are Moon Young's pleasure sin. It is, after all, the sole reason she can't hold back and gobble everything down like a pig (an angry vein forms in her temple, how dare that midget calls her pig).

She puts down her fork and lets out a sigh, a tear starts forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Nah, this is impossible! Damn midget!" She curses under her breath while she angrily stabs the biggest broccoli and munches on it noisily. She can't stop eating unless the dishes are empty.

"Hey you pig! The chickens are for my _~cute husband_~" The shorty softens her tone for the last two words, as she gets as close to Jae Gu until their sides are pressed against each other.

"Hell no!" She cackles a series of 'nyahahah~' every time she manages to grab a piece of delicious chicken leg.

Every day is just basically the same routine. Morning practice, no breakfast, dying of starvation during classes, no lunch either (just fruits, but they aren't real foods! She's still so hungry everything's become irritating!), more practice, then Dal Dal's yummy dishes, spend precious time with Jae Gu washing cars, then more practice.

"Gah!" She rubs her head harshly in frustration. And that's when she realizes she's just swallowed five pieces of chicken legs, a whole plate of those sweet steamed broccoli, and she's still in the school kitchen with everyone, though there are more people than she thought. "What the hell are you doing in here you Goora High bastards!? You picking a fight, huh!? Think you can take me on after I beat your asses!?" She puts her hands on her hips and cackles more of her evil laughs confidently.

"Shut up Queen's minion! I'm much stronger than this dude and you'd be lying down unconscious if I were to fight you!" Hye Shin points her fork with a piece of smoked ham angrily at the S-rank Wild's girl who's already rolling up her sleeves, ready for a fight.

"No fighting and just eat your goddamn food in peace or I'll kick you out!" Dal Dal can't let a potential food fight to break out, her Jae Gu needs all the nutrition he needs, and after those bastards eat what's not their share, she must make sure the remaining foods go into Jae Gu's _sexy_ mouth.

"Aw stop being a goody two shoes, midget! You've been all over Jae Gu lately you whore! He's my potential boyfriend!"

"You just need him to improve your grades, fatty! I—" Dal Dal puckers her lips a bit and clasps her hands together, acting all cutesy that makes Moon Young want to punch her in the face, "love him from the bottom of my heart. Right, Jae Gu my honey?~" The said boy is trying to get away from her politely.

Thus the fight between the two commences in the corner of the room, a barrier of smoke starts forming quickly, covering the two in it.

The two Goora High students excuse themselves after finishing their meals -"Bastards just come in and eat then leave!" Dal Dal manages to yell angrily before reengaging the fight.

"Huh, have they always been here eating with us? Man, never noticed that." Said Moon Young, as she laid down on the bench at Jae Gu's part time work, sabotaging the whole space for the rest to sit down on.

The rest of the day goes by with a few more arguments and fights with the irritating shorty, she didn't even get a chance to make her advances to the boy!

Without her realizing it, she stops pedaling her bike and puts it aside. The sky's color is exceptionally beautiful today, she isn't someone who would admire something like this, but pink, orange, yellow swirled together forming an amazing scene, she thought she should enjoy nature once in a while. She hops on a fence nearby then sits down, it isn't that comfortable, but she's pretty tired from those training and work she needs to sit down somewhere.

A shadow looms over her from the back, and on reflex she jumped down to the ground, hands still in her pocket, but all senses are on full alert.

"Yo." greets the man in that silly looking beanie.

"Huh!? Lee Mi Nam, aren't ya!? Here for a rematch, boy?" A grin forms on her face, partly relieved it's just him, since he's a professional fighter and all, she won't be forced to be fighting outside of the ring.

"You might lose, but nah, I came here for another reason."

"Excuse me, did you say something!? Don't be cocky just because you helped Jae Gu last time. I don't owe you anything, you hear me?"

The guy raises an eyebrow in confusion, then shrugs his one shoulder. "I don't recall I've ever helped him. But anyway, heard you're chasing Song Jae Gu because your school will reward you or something?"

"First of all, it's none of your business and you should piss off. Second, well.. yeah my grades aren't the best you know, they aren't that bad-" she feints a smug laugh, she has to keep her pride, "so, hey! I said it's none of your business and why are you still here!?"

Mi Nam tsks and a wide grin spreads across his face. She can feel her face grow hotter at the sight and the thought of the boy laughing at her and her _clever _plan.

"Hey, I know you're thinking to punch me in the gut, but I'm here to offer you help." He raises both of his hands to show he really has no intention to fight.

"Oh? What kind of help are you talking about, oh precious savior?"

"I'll transfer to Wild's High and you can make me your boyfriend." The guy is giving her a… seductive look?

A loud laughter explodes a few seconds later, she crouches and kneels on the ground, tears strolling down her cheeks as she chokes out 'stop, you're killing me' she hits the ground with her hand several times, making a crack in the process, as she continues laughing.

"Did you seriously just say that, little boy?" She asks the guy out of breath. All that laughter almost chokes her for real and now her throat feels uncomfortable.

"Heh, for someone so desperate, you're pretty cocky to refuse a help that may not come again."

"Wa- Wait, you're freaking serious, bro?" A devious expression forms on her face, she rests her elbow on the guy's shoulder. A smile so wide is still present on her face after all the laughter she did.

"I'm serious." And damn right he is. He looks at her, his eyes are looking at her with such charm, he.. he almost looks cute.

She widens her eyes briefly before regaining back her composure. "Oh. Wait, come on! No you aren't, right Mi Nam? How about three full rounds tomorrow in the ring, eh? I might teach you a trick or two from experience." She nods her head a couple times, convincing herself that she is doing a good deed.

"Hell no. I'm better than you, girly. I just want to be your boyfriend." He pulls her arm and wraps it around his neck, pulling the girl's face much closer to his.

"Kya!~ You adorable little shit." She gapes her mouth hearing what she just said, the guy is found almost as confused, and amused. "I did not make that sound, hey! That was my silent fart!"

"Oh? For a lady to say such a thing. I find you adorable too, Moon Young."

"Hey! I'm a second year, you Goora High bastard doesn't have any manners!" Her face becomes extremely hot she's afraid she might go down with a fever. The damned bastard keeps staring at her, with that little smirk on his face. How.. how attractive.

Mi Nam slowly leans in closer, until their foreheads touch. They slowly start closing their eyes, but Moon Young, able to regain her senses, snaps her eyes back open and pulls out from the guy.

"This„ I'm doing this because i need to boost my grades! You better attend Wild's High by next week!" She says as she stomps her way to the bike then starts pedaling quickly, as if she's running for her life.

* * *

**I'll be jumping around like an overexcited kid if you'd spare a little of your time to leave a review, thank you for reading~**


End file.
